


Tomorow never dies

by Leopika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 007 inspired au????, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slurs, Spies & Secret Agents, kurapika is a secret agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/Leopika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika was a secret agent. His goal? To find and undercover the man who murdered his clansmen and stole their eyes. <br/>Even now as he held his gun in front of him, dressed into a nice suit, aimed it at the man pleading for his life in front of him.It didn't matter. He pulled the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorow never dies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if you couldn't tell from the title this was inspired by the song "tomorrow never dies" by Sheryl Crow... and its from 007... and I got this huge inspiration and I was having an anxiety attack so 
> 
> Nine pages later and 3,341 words later here I am..
> 
> Um I'm going to warn you I had zero clue how secret agents work ok I'm sorry..  
> And some warnings: Graphic violence/ gore, abuse, alcohol, homophobia, b slur...
> 
> Anyways enjoy this! Its written in different point of views, and I hope its not confusing since i typed this up on mobile.

A secret agent was a job Kurapika didn't think he would ever consider.

 

Even now as he held his gun in front of him, dressed into a nice suit, aimed it at the man pleading for his life in front of him.

 

It didn't matter.

 

He pulled the trigger.

 

"Target down"

 

It may seem odd that a secret agent would live a very normal life out of their job right? Well.. Kurapika always tried ridding his head of the toxins he had to study and threaten. The man he recently killed had stolen money from the organization he worked for, which basically was punishable by death. You don't steal their hard work.

 

The way he got rid of his toxins was at the bar.

 

In the building where he worked at had a casino (which he never cared for) and farther down inside was a bar.

 

Just a few shots, then he would head down to his apartment, take a shower, then fall asleep.

 

That is if the bartender wouldn't begin to attempt to converse to him, asking him about his job and personal life.

 

The bartender was a young man just a few years older than Kurapika. He had a handsome face, catching the ladies eyes quite often and leaving a few men with daggers into his direction. The man was cleaning a glass right now, but stopped when he saw Kurapika.

 

"It’s the secret agent man! Coming for the usual?"

 

He gave a grunt in response. The bartender shrugged, and went out to pour Kurapika's usual, sliding it over to him.

 

"So like... did you kill anyone today?"

 

Kurapika almost spat out his drink.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I can't tell you about my work! Its confidential, don't you know the employees code? You are to not ever mention what goes on in the organization?!"

 

"Ah.. sorry! sorry!" He held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

Kurapika downed his drink. "Next one" he said,sliding it to the man.

 

"You do know you have to pay for these?"

 

Kurapika reached into his pocket, and gave the man a wad of bills.

 

He'd never seen the man's mouth go so wide. Then he looked around, making sure no one saw (since the ladies there were extremely gossipy, blabbing almost everything to the boss) and stuffed them in his pants. Kurapika wrinkled his nose.

 

"What do you want me to walk around with let’s see.. 20.. 40.. 50.. 50 thousand jenny bills?! Sticking out my pocket?"

 

"Shut up. You'll make it even more obvious." Kurapika said "Now where's my drink?"

 

"Say please give me a second drink Leorio" The man said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Please give me a second drink L-leorio"

 

So that's his name. Employees were given code names here, so keep everything private and confidential. Heck you have to keep this job away from your lover as well.

 

So this was actually a huge deal. He was giving him his name. Kurapika could look it up, he could find out Leorio's private life. Did Leorio have a lover and got a job here to give her protection? Did he need money?

 

Whatever his reason was, Kurapika would respect it. Because he knew, Leorio could be risking a lot of things just by giving him his name.

 

"You know.. Actually I'll skip the second drink. I'll see you later then"

 

He shook his head, pushing the glass in front of him away and walked away.

 

* * *

He looked around at the village in front of him, screaming his parents’ names. The whole village was in shambles, ash coated the burnt down homes.

 

He knew there was a low chance of survivors.

 

He looked at the small body his foot had gently brushed past.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the small body, holding it close.

 

Pairo. His best friend. The one he had wanted to protect.

 

Now Pairo was dead. Pairo's weak body was covered in soot and blood, his eye sockets empty.

 

Kurapika's eyes flared red. His family and clan were dead.

 

"It was the Phantom Troupe again boss, lost our target once again"

 

He turned his head around, seeing a breathless man panting to another man, who wrinkled his nose at the dead bodies. They both wore expensive suits, although the boss of the panting man looked... extravagant.

 

"Who.. are the Phantom Troupe..?"

 

He slowly walked over to them, his red eyes nearly scaring the subordinate of the extravagant man, who seemed unfazed by this.

 

"A Kurtan survivor? Ah... he could be useful"

 

"Answer my question!" He shouted at the extravagant man.

 

The extravagant man sighed.

 

"The Phantom Troupe are an organization where they do crimes for fun. Like murdering your clan. Good money is wanted for those red eyes of yours" The man said, pointing a slender finger at Kurapika's eyes.

 

"My organization has been tailing them for quite a while.... perhaps.. You’d like to join?" The extravagant man offered, making his partner's jaw drop "B-but sir... He’s just a young boy"

 

"A young boy, yet... he has seen hell. And our world is hell." He said to the other man.

 

"I'll join"

 

The man grinned.

 

"Welcome to hell, little one."

 

* * *

 

Ever since that day, Kurapika had been taught to use a gun, how to use special gadgets (his favourite one was a watch with a laser) and how to keep his calm when killing. He rose up to high ranks, even passing the pathetic man with his boss, Light, in the rankings. He was his bosses most trusted agent.

 

He had finally reached his apartment. It wasn't far from the building, and it was a modest place where he just used it to sleep.

 

He fell onto his bed, removing his suit. His eyes laid on the silver gun in front of him. Scarleteye was etched finely into the gun, which had red dashes on it. just looking at it gave him comfort, and he gently closed his eyes, holding the gun close and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

His room was always dark.

 

The woman in front of him looked uncomfortable, which was rare since most of the women in this room came in confident and full of seduction.

 

The short dark green dress showed off her petite body nicely, showing smooth legs with matching heels. The front of the dress didn't reveal or expose her chest that much unlike the other woman who came in. Her small gloved hands were right there on her chest, giving her a slight self-conscious look.

 

One thing he loved was how her soft hair fell onto her shoulders, just covering them. He loved how she rejected the contacts he gave her, preferring to keep her glasses on.

 

How cute.

 

"So are you going to stop staring at me and get to business?" She finally barked at him.

 

So demanding. He sighed. He had enjoyed picking out the outfit she wore; of course she rejected the other dresses, since this dress was the least revealing for her.

 

He knew he had an obsession with her. And how he longed to touch her soft hair, how he wanted to bring it close to his lips and kiss it.

 

It wasn't lust he had for her. She wasn't like the other women he kept close in his life. I mean he wouldn't mind waking up shirtless into his apartment see her bare body sleeping beside him.. but it was probably the fact that she hated him.

 

She hated him. He knew it. He could see the resent in her eyes.

 

Maybe that's why he was so attracted to her.

 

How many nights had he drank it all off just thinking about her?

 

He put his hands together, his brown eyes fixated on her green ones.

 

"It’s about Leorio. It seems that he has a relation to the two boys who were kidnapped by the Phantom Troupe"

 

The woman gasped.

 

He grinned.

 

* * *

 

Kurapika's head pounded.

 

The only sort of food or drink he had at his home was alcohol.

 

He didn't care. He had the dream again. The dream of how he had gotten his job...

 

He hated that dream. He could always smell the decay of rotting corpses, and could still fell Pairo's dead body in his arms. What bothered him was how he could see the missing eyes in all the corpses. The eyes haunted him.

He couldn't imagine the pain his kin felt.

 

Fire smothering your breath as someone went down, ripping your right eye out. You scream, eyes flashing a even brighter red. The pain is unbearable, blood fills your vision. The person just laughs at your pain, and decides to toy with you slamming your head against a burning wall. You scream as they pin you down, poking and prodding your other eye, putting pressure on it.

 

You feel as if it'll come out, oh my god this pain is so much you can't bear it. You give the person one last look and they grin.

 

You don't give them the satisfaction of screaming as your other eye is taken from you. You will die with Kurtan pride no matter what.

 

Kurapika shuddered, his hand shook as he downed another drink.

 

He needed to get rid of it. He needed to get rid of the pain.

 

Yet it was his perfect punishment. He should have died there.

 

But.. who would avenge his kin? Who would avenge the young babies who had to see their mothers die in front of them? The women who would never see their soon to be born babies? Who would... avenge Pairo..and his parents?

 

No.. he was kept alive to hunt down the Phantom Troupe. He didn't care if it meant doing his bosses dirty work. He put a hand on his gun, calming him slightly.

 

It was time for work.

 

* * *

 

Leorio wanted to be a doctor.

 

But medical school cost too much, so he jumped at the offer the woman he met on the streets. Who would pass up a job where he would get paid good cash, and the woman could give him some actual doctor training (he hadn't reached that high of a level to even visit patients in a hospital!) Even if he was just her assistant, he didn't mind both his jobs.

 

The two had met in an alleyway.

 

He knew there were secret agents and people of power in his area. He knew you don't mess with their woman at all.

 

She was petite, with large glasses and large green eyes. She wore a green cocktail dress and heels. She looked out of place, and kept glancing to the side, clutching her small purse to her chest.

 

She looked so vulnerable, so it wasn't surprising the three men had backed her down to an alleyway, where it was hard for her to defend herself.

 

Leorio had some fighting experience. He reached down to his pocket, where the pocket knife he kept hidden and pulled it out, slowly following the men and the girl.

 

Her struggles were useless against the men, who overpowered her, pinning her down. The man pinning her down, grinned at his buddies and motioned for them to come over.

 

He knew he had to act soon. There was no way he was letting her out with a face full of scars and bruises. Beaten and broken. He had seen those faces before.

 

She was showing signs that she wasn't going to stop resisting, and managed to kick the man pinning her down with her heel, cutting his cheek. His head turned slowly to her and he glared.

 

"You bitch!" He spat, punching her in the face, knocking her glasses off.

 

She put a small hand to her face, a small dribble of blood came from her mouth, and bruise was starting to form. She backed away, franticly looking  for her glasses. Her eyes widened as she hit the wall. The man grinned and grabbed her legs, stopping her from kicking him again.

 

She screamed.

 

Leorio acted fast, punching the nearest of the guys buddies. The other pulled out his own blade, waving it around. Leorio could tell that he was bluffing. Kid probably didn't even know how to use that thing properly.

 

Another punch. He felt a slight adrenaline rush come over him as he went over to the boy with a blade, kicking him in the groin and then punching his face as well. He turned to the man with the woman.

 

"You better give her up, and I won’t hurt you" He said to him.

 

The man spat at him, then lunged at Leorio, chocking him. Leorio tried punching and prying the guy on his back until...

 

A look of shock was on the man’s face. His side was turning red. The girl had stabbed him.

 

Leorio didn't even notice that his pocket knife had fallen out. Guess the girl saw it, even with her poor eyesight, picked it up and thrust it into the man. Who was now out cold.

 

She extended her arm to Leorio, who gladly used it to get up. He walked over to were her glasses were and picked them up. "There a little wet, but still in good shape" He said handing it over to her.

 

"You wouldn't happen to have any cloth of some sorts in that little thing of yours?" He asked her. She gave him a confused look and opened her purse, giving him a roll of some sort of gauze or cotton.

 

 

He unraveled it, and wrapped it around the leader's stab wound.

 

"W-what are you doing?!" The girl asked her mouth wide open.

 

"Well, if I don't wrap it up, it could get infected... even if he was a fucking dumbass. Stab wound wasn't deep so he will survive.." He mumbled "done." he handed the remaining roll to the girl.

 

"What about you?" He asked her. "What about me what?" She replied.

 

"What are you going to do? Going to call a cab? Hospital?" He didn't want to say your boss or sugar daddy or whatever the women called the men in their lives around here.

 

She shook her head.

 

"This might sound awkward but.. would you like to wash up at my place? I have a phone you can use to call someone and I can't leave a lady in the rain"

 

"No funny business ok?" He raised his hands "no worries, I'm a gentleman I swear"

 

She gave him a small smile, and followed him to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

The girl was now on Leorio’s couch, a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

 

Leorio's apartment was... shit. It was almost in shambles, and it was cramped, having only one bedroom, a bathroom that he was lucky if the toilet flushed or if the shower worked, and a tiny living room with one couch and a tv he found in the dump there was a small kitchen which luckily seemed to be the only working thing in the room.

 

Around the house was various medical books Leorio used for studying, boxes of cookies were strewn around the house as well.

 

The woman didn't question the messiness of the house, but took particular interest in the medical books. She took a sip of the hot chocolate and cleared her throat.

 

"A-are you a medical student?" She asked, blowing slightly on her cup to cool the drink down.

 

"Huh? Yeah, its kind of a forgotten dream now though, I might have to drop out since I can barely afford it" She nodded her head, taking another sip.

 

"What... would you say for a job... well two really. You see I um.. work in the medical field and I'd love for an apprentice, you could see what the medical world is really like!" Her eyes lit up.

 

"And the other job?"

 

"A bartender.. um my boss works and owns that large building not to far from here... we really need a new bartender, because the one we have is getting pretty old. He can show you the ropes and you can get pretty good cash"

 

He thought it over. Her deal sounded really good, heck this was better than thank you sex or something.

 

There was one thing he was curious though.

 

"What about... protection? You guys do that to your employee’s right?"

 

She nodded. "Everything is confidential, and we promise protection for you and your loved ones"

 

He walked up to the bedroom and motioned in, slowly opening the door and showing her what was inside.

 

It was full of junk food and take out. There was and old mattress in the middle of the room, substituting for a bed. On it were two young boys sleeping, huddled close with one blanket covering them.

 

"I can guarantee that they will have protection as well."

 

"Then I accept your offer. Names Leorio, those two are Gon and Killua"

 

The woman smiled. "Cheadle. Chealde Yorkshire" She offered her hand.

 

He shook it. Deal done.

 

* * *

 

Gon had been living with Killua for a long time. Just the two of them on the streets. Just two scrawny, dirty twelve year olds.

 

They were lucky to get a proper meal, heck the two had even raided a restaurants trash, in hopes of finding left over meals. No store would hire them, no matter how desperate the store was.

 

The first month was hard. Killua almost died. Killua was used to fancy meals, not table scraps or just a coffee if money begging went well. Gon could see the humiliation in his friends eyes when he had to bend down, cupping his hands and ask for some spare change.

 

Gon never knew how this whole hell had happened. His aunt wanted him to leave the town so she let him live with Killua since Mito could barely scrape by to provide for them. Gon's father had left, leaving a young Mito to care for an infant Gon and his ill grandmother.

 

He didn't mind living with his best friend, until Illumi, Killua's brother ruined it.

 

He found out the two were in a relationship.

 

They had only been cuddling; a very innocent form of affection but Illumi had walked in and freaked out. Killua's parents were even more angry, and being the abusive family they were Killua still had bruises from when he had gotten beaten.

 

Then they kicked Gon and Killua out. Cut Killua's credit card, and closed his bank account.

 

They had no money, no food.

 

Just their clothes on their backs.

 

When Killua was practically dying Leorio took them in. They had a room over their heads, meals, and they could finally take a shower!

 

It was still hell for them though. Leorio now had the burden to provide for them, two extra mouths to feed. They both carried knives with them, just in case they rich boys who loved to beat up the poor people can near them.

 

Killua and Gon worked at an book store with a coffee shop inside as well. The man who ran the coffee shop was friends with their boss, a sharp, stern but motherly and kind woman named Biscuit. The coffee shop man was a nerdy looking man named Wing, and sometimes his student, Zushi, came and helped out. Although they got low payments, Biscuit always let them go home with some coffee or cookies.

 

Killua was passed out beside him, a bruise forming on his face. Instinctively Gon reached for his knife, but found it gone. He noticed Killua's tazer was missing as well.

 

A man looking to be in his mid-twenties greeted the two.

 

“Hello. My name is Chrollo Lucilfer.” He smiled warmly at the boy “Can I ask you a few questions Gon?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are at the end.  
> Man I'm pumped up for writing the next chapter oh my god!!  
> I'm excited for this.... oh my god I should draw some photos of this..


End file.
